


Belewe

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha!Ryuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Seduction, Death Note Kink Meme, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Kira is known as Kiba because of puns, Light's God Complex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken Identity, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!L, Omega!Light, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Alpha, Omegaverse, Protectiveness, Sex Toys, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light was different than L had imagined him to be. Not that that couldn't work in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belewe

**Author's Note:**

> DN Kink meme prompt: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=2203091
> 
> The title is in reference to the Belewe moon [pronounced belluh] or "the Betrayer’s Moon." Now better known as "blue moon," a rare event or two full moons in one month.

When L had offered to get room service while they worked on the Kiba case, Light didn’t think anything of it. He’d worked with L many times before and, despite the choice of venue, things were always kept purely professional. Though, admittedly, L had never called him up to work with him _alone_ before—it had _always_ been with the taskforce, and Light’s father, present. 

Light had been a bit wary for that particular reason and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was another of Ryuuzaki’s tests. Yet when he’d first arrived L had been completely focused on the work in front of him and had made no moves like he was planning to try anything. So Light had, gradually, relaxed. 

That was when things got weird.

The next thing Light knew L had accidentally on-purpose knocked over his bowl of panda crackers and now the detective’s spidery fingers were on his thigh as he leaned over his lap, allegedly, in pursuit of his food. 

“W-what are you doing?” Light stammered, dropping his papers in shock as L crouched down on the floor beneath him and began gently rubbing Light’s inner thigh. 

The detective looked up at him coquettishly from beneath his curtain of dark bangs. 

“Don’t worry, Light-kun—you’ll get used to it.” 

“Oh _God!_ ” 

Did he know? Had he somehow _guessed_ his second gender? _Dammit!_ Were any of his secrets safe from that damned meddling sugar junkie? 

Light figured it was inevitable _someone_ would guess eventually, even though he’d been careful to try and trigger his… _time of the month_ around the weekends or school holidays but it was inevitable he would end up missing _some_ school as was normal for half the Lycan population after puberty—only Betas ever had a shot at perfect attendance. 

“Light-kun can be my God,” Ryuuzaki crooned seductively. 

_“E-excuse me?!”_ Light gasped when L, of all people, said such a thing. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud. And why interpret such a standard response to… sudden physical contact in such a way? Because L suspected he was Kiba? 

“Light-kun can be my God if he desires.” L’s rich baritone washed over his senses again, leaving Light a shuddering mess. 

Dammit, there was no hiding his reactions! Light, admittedly, liked being called God—it made him _very excited._ Was the bastard going to use this as proof that he was Kiba? No, of course not! It was just a kink! All it proved was that he was a bit… _conceited_ —not a killer. 

L smirked at the obvious tenting of Light’s trousers. 

Oh no. 

_That’s_ what his game was! 

The bastard was clearly trying to induce a Heat!

Light suppressed a whine as Ryuuzaki made a show of sniffing at his crotch. He could not show weakness in front of L—especially if L was doing what he thought he was doing. Light thanked every God in existence that he’d already had his mating cycle _last week_ with his Bonded so Light was fairly confident that Ryuuzaki wouldn’t be able to force another cycle out of him so soon. Light hadn’t bothered with suppressor pills since he’d found a regular partner to satisfy him. The upshot of his being in a steady relationship was his body knew it was getting laid on an exhausting, regular basis and so his mating cycles were becoming more manageable. 

Still, just in case... 

_“I do not consent to this.”_ Light snapped out immediately, loudly, and clearly for the sake of the monitors and admirably kept his voice from trembling. Though the law was slowly catching up and giving more rights to Omegas it was still a legal necessity in cases of forced matings to state the lack of consent so that the Alpha couldn’t muddy the waters and claim the Omega wanted it later. 

L blinked up at him owlishly as Light attempted to extricate himself from L’s grabby hands yet somehow the detective’s pale, spidery fingers remained attached to his thigh. 

_“Light-kun!”_ Ryuuzaki whined. _“What do you take me for?”_

Light suppressed a wince—Ryuuzaki sounded so _hurt._ However that didn’t change the fact that Light just did not want to mate with him. He already had a mate, hell he _barely knew_ Ryuuzaki and of what he did know he didn’t like… and there was the small matter of L being Kiba’s enemy. Being mated to someone you were trying to kill or was trying to kill you was generally a bad idea. 

“Ryuuzaki… I…”

“Light-kun… _please._ I don’t even care if you are Kiba. I’ll gladly bear your pups.” 

Light’s eyes widened in realization “ _You’re_ in Heat?!” 

Light looked around, panicked, his eyes momentarily locking with Ryuk's. 

His Shinigami nodded and dutifully phased out through the wall. 

Well, that was one less complication but there was still the matter of a very wet L trying to climb into his lap. 

“Light-kun, please take me! _It hurts!_ ”

Light abruptly came to his senses and hit the intercom. _“Watari!”_ He found it prudent to call, just in case L’s caretaker hadn’t seen what was going on via the monitors. 

L trembled like a leaf and Light unthinkingly draped his red jacket over the detective’s bony shoulders. 

The elderly caretaker arrived shortly after, a Standard Heat Kit concealed in an overly large pastry box under his arm.

“Thank you, Mr. Yagami for alerting me. I would appreciate if this doesn’t get out…” 

_“Of course not!”_ Light snapped at once, appalled that the caretaker would even think he would go spreading this around. He wouldn't tell anyone! Second genders were private for a reason! And while Kiba sought L’s death it wasn’t anything personal—it was simply because this man sought _his_ destruction and defied Kiba’s Law. Harsh, yes, but that was just the nature of their game. However taking actions that he knew were likely to get his… _friend_ assaulted was another matter entirely. 

Light held the old man’s long, hard stare. He was surprised when Watari gave him an approving nod before carrying the squirming, whining L into the adjoining bedroom. Light reluctantly followed them, lingering in the doorway, unsure of what to do. He imagined L trusted Watari, given he appeared to be his assistant or butler of some sort and the man appeared protective of Ryuuzaki’s wellbeing so Light assumed it was safe to leave L with him—that’s why he called him, Ryuuzaki was probably safer with Watari than with _him_ —but then… _he just didn’t know._ That was just the thing—he knew next to nothing about L or rather _Ryuuzaki_ or what he would consider “safe.” And given the things that could happen to an unprotected Omega in Heat… that was something Light literally would never wish on his worst enemy. 

That was another thing to consider—the very fact that Ryuuzaki had claimed _him_ as his friend even though L knew, or at least suspected he was Kiba. Light doubted Ryuuzaki had meant it—it was likely just another of the detective’s mind games—but on the off-chance that Ryuuzaki was being serious it suggested the detective just might be too trusting for his own good. Since Ryuuzaki’s social skills left much to be desired, Light figured it was within the realm of possibility, even as intelligent as the man was, that outside the context of a murder case Ryuuzaki just might be a _really horrible_ judge of character. On the (admittedly) slim chance that that might be the case Light didn’t want to leave until he was sure Ryuuzaki was safe. 

_“Li-Light-kun?”_ L whined and somehow, without conscious thought, Light’s feet had carried him until he found himself kneeling at Ryuuzaki’s bedside, unconsciously trying to seem as small and unthreatening as possible to both Ryuuzaki and his obviously protective caretaker given the elderly man’s near subsonic warning growl. It made Light feel like a young pup again, intruding on something he shouldn’t. Light forcibly pushed the feeling aside. 

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked in genuine concern. 

_“Knot me!”_ L answered at once and Light winced, closing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” 

_“Please!”_

“Even if I _could…_ you’re asking much too late.” 

Watari handed L a giant dildo without comment. Light averted his eyes when L swiftly, _desperately,_ and without any apparent shame divested himself of his clothes and shoved it up inside of him. Light winced at the sick squelching noise that followed, sorely wishing he could be anywhere but here—he had hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with anything Heat-related for another month. While he’d recently discovered Heat-cycles _could_ be enjoyable he still resented them for the amount of time lost—honestly, he’d rather be working. 

Watari was genuinely surprised that Light didn’t take L up on his offer. Though a moral and legal grey area often solicitations on the cusp of Heat were still considered consenting. Though he supposed given Light’s background, growing up in a police household, that he would have been raised to higher standards. He couldn’t completely escape his roots, even if he’d taken up other hobbies that were generally frowned upon by law enforcement. 

Light simply knelt at L’s bedside, gently stroking Ryuuzaki’s wrist with the pad of his thumb to help calm him and finding the Omegan gland with surprising speed and accuracy for an Alpha… 

Well, that had been Ryuuzaki’s obvious assumption—that Light was an Alpha. The elderly Omega looked Light over critically; given the way he smelled, Watari could understand how his ward came to that conclusion. However, aside from appearing slightly embarrassed on L’s behalf Light seemed entirely unaffected by L’s Heat—despite having a willing Omega practically fall into his lap Light showed no evidence of being in rut and even provided that Light had remarkable self-control and was very composed for someone his age he should have shown _some_ reaction…

“I take it Ryuuzaki’s assumption about your second gender was incorrect,” Watari asked softly while L loudly moaned on the bed. 

Light looked up sharply. “I would, likewise, appreciate it if _that_ remained between us. “

“Of course. “

Light nodded and then made to leave, taking his hand back, but Ryuuzaki whined in distress.

“It seems Ryuuzaki doesn’t want you to leave,” Watari commented with clear amusement. It was odd. L usually preferred to spend his Heats alone yet he had become quite distressed when Light attempted to leave. “Would you mind terribly? Keeping him company?”

Light looked torn, and clearly uncomfortable, but in the end his concern won out over discomfort. 

“ _Just_ keeping him company, right?”

“Yes, of course.” 

Light squeezed his eyes closed and let out an exasperated sigh.

He knew all too well that Omegas weren’t really _meant_ to be alone, especially during Heats… 

Ryuuzaki whimpered most piteously and Light’s hand somehow found Ryuuzaki’s wrist glands again. Light didn’t realize at the time but he had already decided—he would remain at L’s side, he would protect him, and he would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.

”If I end up staying a full three days here… would you mind giving my father a call? I’d do it myself but seeing as you have my phone and with, uh… with Ryuuzaki in the background…”Just at that moment L let out a sharp, needy whine. Light pulled up the chair that Watari had vacated and resumed massaging the man’s wrist. “Er… yeah…if I was to call him in here during a _very conspicuous_ three-day absence he wouldn’t exactly be reassured— _H-hey!_ ” Light grunted as the shivering, wet, heat-crazed Omega climbed into his lap, desperately clinging to him and snuggling up so that L’s dark hair tickled him under his chin and the crook of his neck—Ryuuzaki clearly wanted to be held. 

Light hesitantly hugged him in return. 

L’s caretaker nodded and saw himself out seeing as they clearly had things well in hand.

***

Light stared dumbly at L. Watari had just returned with a huge stack of case notes for some of L’s more minor cases. He’d understood that L was a legendary detective but somehow he hadn’t expected that L would want to continue to solve cases in such a state. True, sometimes L had Light read the notes to him while he engaged in… _other activities_ but Light doubted it was so much that L truly needed him to—it actually felt more like Ryuuzaki was taking pity on him and giving him something to do other then providing slight touches and hugs as needed and sitting there looking awkward. 

***

Light sat at Ryuuzaki’s bedside, trying to ignore what the detective was doing while he read the morning paper. It was just the dawning of Day Two and Light was already regretting his decision to stay—three uncomfortable days of watching his nemesis masturbate wasn’t exactly Light’s definition of a good time. Not to mention that watching L squirm around was inducing peculiar, uncomfortable feelings that Light had no interest in analyzing in any great detail. 

Light glanced over and saw how L’s flushed face was contorted in a silent scream… which became a not so silent scream when L noticed he was looking and the Heat crazed Omega once again got on all fours and rose his ass in blatant offer. L had the toy wedged deep inside of his slick, weeping hole—that should have been more than sufficient to take care of his needs but that hadn’t stopped him from offering… _again and again._ Light hid his own flushed face behind the newspaper. 

Though while Light’s discomfort with the situation was considerable, Ryuuzaki’s was far worse—there really was no denying that Ryuuzaki needed him here—it seemed there were just some things L wasn’t comfortable having Watari handle. Though why L would want _him_ doing this for him was a mystery to Light. Did the detective have no one else to help him or did he just usually go through this alone?

Given how paranoid L was, Light suspected it was the latter. 

Speaking of not being alone, Light couldn’t help but be grateful that Ryuk had opted to stay out of the room. As much as he might enjoy his Shinigami’s company having him here now would no doubt only exacerbate the situation. He was having enough trouble dealing with L at the moment and it would do Ryuuzaki no good if he was driven to a similar state. 

Dammit, he _hated_ seeing L like this. It was an unpleasant reminder that even a brilliant mind like L’s (or like _his_ for that matter) could become so enslaved to hormones. Light liked to think he had mastered his own emotions but still, he was disturbed by the fact that he evidently cared enough about Ryuuzaki, _L,_ to want to try and comfort him. 

But then Light supposed it wasn’t a complete waste of time—not only was he gaining L and Watari’s trust but he could use this unexpected opportunity to set up an air-tight alibi. True, he’d set up some deaths in the notebook ahead of time but L knew that Kiba could manipulate the time of death. There was also the second Kiba further muddying the waters. However this could very well work towards proving his innocence as long as recently reported criminals continued to die. Light knew it was a risk considering all the names came from that one newspaper but the chance to set up an alibi was too tempting to pass up. Light would have liked to check some of the major networks such as NHN and Sakura TV but it would be a bit _conspicuous_ if he turned on the TV while he was here and he couldn’t check using his phone either because Watari had confiscated it as was standard procedure upon arriving at taskforce HQ. 

So it was that during a lull in L’s Heat Light excused himself to the restroom, retrieved the Death Note scrap from his wallet and wrote some twenty names to be killed at random times over the next three days. He then ripped up the scrap and swallowed it before returning to Ryuuzaki's bedside. Watari had been in with cake shortly afterwards and for once Light actually accepted a piece—swallowing the scrap had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Light had been tempted to just flush it but then he’d been concerned that L might have anticipated that he would dispose of evidence in such a way and tampered with the plumbing. He was still concerned though about the newspaper—it was just circumstantial of course but it still wouldn’t look good for him if he had the newspaper on him when the three days were up and his alibi was being checked. It would be better to get rid of it... 

Surprisingly, the opportunity to dispose of the newspaper came sooner rather than later. Light used it to help clean up and dispose of some mess L had made when he sicked up the cake he’d attempted to eat earlier, effectively eliminating any evidence. Light pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and against the smells while L whined again and rubbed his stomach. Light well knew, and so should have L that Heat was not a good time to engage in such gastronomical adventures as binging on deserts but try telling that to L’s sugar-addiction. The detective had continued to whine until Light finally caved and fed him from the bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries, also delivered by Watari. (It was uncanny how the man anticipated their every need.) 

Those, miraculously, had stayed down and Ryuuzaki had him feed him again later that afternoon. 

***

“Light-kun, _please?_ ” 

Light swallowed but continued to ignore his own physiological reactions caused by being confined with L. It was Day Three. He’d been hoping L’s Heat would be slowing down by now. No such luck. It had gotten to the point that Ryuuzaki was too exhausted to even move and yet his Heat wasn’t close to over. 

Wanting to make sure he had consent (and fearing entrapment) Light had made sure to get both verbal and written permission from both L and Watari (who apparently had the legal authority to act on L’s behalf when he was… indisposed) to “help” in such instances. 

Light dutifully gripped the handle of the toy wedged inside of Ryuuzaki with a shaking hand. 

It was just out of a sense of duty. 

He was just helping his friend. 

He was _definitely_ not getting off on this—regardless of the current state of his underwear.

Light was thankful Watari frequently brought him changes of clothes every time the caretaker came in to change the sheets and Light would end up holding his wet and writhing… _friend_ in his lap causing Light no end of embarrassment. That Ryuuzaki’s “parental figure” was in the room did not at all stop him from offering. Ryuuzaki was very persistent in his offers that Light knot him even though he must know that if he was to start in this late in L’s Heat that the experience would be very unpleasant for Ryuuzaki. 

He wondered if he really should be the one to take care of it and not Watari. 

L’s pitiful cries made the decision for him. 

Light gently moved the device out a bit before driving it deeper into Ryuuzaki’s raw, slick hole. 

Ryuuzaki threw his head back and howled his name, rolling his hips, driving it even deeper…

 _Shit._

Was that how he looked? 

No. He did _not_ want to think about this! 

Even worse, he felt like he was betraying his own cause. Ryuuzaki was L and L was the enemy... And damn if watching the enemy fuck himself a few feet away was making him hot and bothered. Light knew he was compromising everything just by being here. 

But really, _how could he leave him?_

Right now Light was trying his damndest to forget the fact that the man on the bed was L. Right now he was just an Omega— _a lonely Omega in pain._ Ryuuzaki _needed_ him. What kind of bastard would he be if he left him to go through this alone, especially after Ryuuzaki begged him to stay? 

Being alone during Heats sucked.

Sure, L had Watari but Light supposed he could understand why the detective’s elderly father figure hadn’t been the one to stay in the room. Still, Ryuuzaki should spend his Heats with someone he _trusted_ and Light was well-aware that that someone shouldn’t have been him. He had L in this vulnerable state, all splayed out before him—it was strongly tempting his more sadistic impulses. But besides the fact that acting on them would be suspicious as Hell, there were lines that one _just didn’t cross_ —this was one of them. Light had sworn to protect Ryuuzaki while he was in this state—that included from himself. 

Light took care to keep his movements of the toy gentle and slow until Ryuuzaki finished this latest climax spilling out all over the already drenched sheets, giving L a reprieve that would only last a few minutes. 

It wouldn’t be long until the cycle started again. Light was sure L must be just as thankful as he was when Watari came by every couple of hours to change the sheets. 

Poor Ryuuzaki looked exhausted. Well, that didn’t really encapsulate it seeing as “exhausted” seemed to be the detective’s usual state. However calling him “half-dead” seemed the wrong thing to say with L in such a state (and the part of Light that was constantly engaged in battle with L kind of hoping the detective would be gracious enough to just make it “full dead” so he wouldn’t have to think about killing him himself. Though he knew it had to be done, part of him cringed at the thought of killing L… ever since the detective made that big show of calling him his friend, come to think of it. 

He still wanted L dead but he wanted to help his friend, _Ryuuzaki._ Ryuuzaki… who was L. Light had never really forgotten that fact. He knew Ryuuzaki was only pretending to be his friend in order to expose him as Kiba and yet somehow the idea that Ryuuzaki was his friend had wormed it’s way into his brain. What the _fuck_ was happening to him? Even though the detective was a rude, obnoxious, bastard… he still enjoyed Ryuuzaki’s company. 

“Hmmmm… That’s nice,” Ryuuzaki purred softly and Light caught himself, again, rubbing at Ryuuzaki’s wrist glands without prompting. 

Light escaped to the bathroom again—thoroughly disgusted with himself. 

***

Ryuuzaki clawed at the sheets, as his Heat neared it’s climax—shifting in and out of his wolf form. Light found that Ryuuzaki didn’t make a bad-looking wolf, despite his mangy appearance as a human, and his wolf seemed nearly as fierce as Light’s own. Ryuuzaki was a black wolf with blotches of white fur that Light found vaguely reminiscent of a panda and Light found it fitting that L would have a coat pattern just as unique as his. Light was rather proud of his own wolf now, with his foxy red fur patterned with darker streaks radiating out from his spine like the stripes of a tiger or thylacine, even if it had prompted stupid people who’d seen it to ask if his family had ever interbred with any of the other Beast Clans, causing little Light to wonder if he was adopted—especially since his sister had a plain dark brown coat just like their parents. Since then he’d learned a bit more about genetics and discovered that his coat patterns were indeed genetically possible, just somewhat improbable. Basically, he’d won the genetic lottery. He was _special._ Just as he’d known ever since he’d realized that there was nothing wrong with _him_ exactly; it was just that everyone else was stupid. He was still special and no one else even came close to his level… No one until Ryuuzaki. 

Ryuuzaki could really _see_ him, could _understand_ him in a way that no other Lycan ever could—and that was what made him so dangerous. Being alone or with the morons was safer. He’d actually grown fond of one particular moron and he’d discovered that even a moron could be clever enough to teach him new things—at least when said moron came not from this Earth. 

L howled again and rolled his hips up, putting his currently furry ass on display. Light would have averted his eyes if he dared—when interacting with a Lycan of another pack, one’s wolf was a fairly private affair. However he dared not look away whenever the lupine version of L made his appearance lest the Heat-crazed Omega get it into his head to take his frustrations out on Light who remained in his weaker human skin, probably via fangs in the face. Light needed to retain his human form—when L was fully shifted, as he was now, he needed Light to work the toy for him due to that form’s lack of opposable thumbs. A dangerous prospect and one Light hadn’t exactly agreed to when he chose to stay but Ryuuzaki needed _someone_ to help him and at the moment for whatever reason Watari was nowhere to be found. 

However, even though Ryuuzaki was far stronger in his wolf form while in Heat most Omegas tended to be passive—largely due to the fact that the pain of need was so great that they could hardly move. That was the main reason Light decided it was relatively safe to remain in human form, despite being stuck in a room with a fully shifted, horny werewolf. Light did not want to shift while Ryuuzaki was in the room, _especially_ when Ryuuzaki was in such a state. He was trying not to appear threatening—to shift would escalate the situation as well as signify fear and a loss of control on his part—at the moment, for whatever reason, Ryuuzaki seemed to be deferring to him and Light wasn’t keen on challenging those perceptions. That tied into the small matter of what might be revealed were he to change his shape, his second gender, and why it was all the more important to keep it hidden at the moment. He needed to keep his wits about him and strike a delicate balance—he could not afford Ryuuzaki seeing him as either a pushover or a threat but he could not back down. He was safe as long as he didn’t show weakness—lucky for him he was exceptionally skilled at that. 

Light found it somewhat surprising that the wolf of L did not challenge him. Yes, L was an Omega but Light well knew that that didn’t necessarily mean he _wouldn’t_ challenge him. Frankly, he was expecting an attack—now when the Omega was perceived at his weakest and most would have dropped their guard… It’s what he would have done in L’s position. Light was aware that if L was going to kill him and call it an “accident” now would be the ideal time. But Ryuuzaki merely stared at him appraisingly with those intense dark eyes that ironically, looked somewhat _less_ predatory than when he was in human form. 

Yet, despite the danger, Light found he actually preferred Ryuuzaki in this form. Ryuuzaki was a cute wolf and, just for the moment, he could pretend he was just another Omega in distress and not L. Light went on pretending that this wolf wasn’t L until he’d successfully stared him down and the wolf whined submissively and bared his throat, showing him deference…. Then Light was all too happy to acknowledge the wolf as L. The wolf in the bed calmed, keening slightly, as Light kept a slight pressure on and massaged Ryuuzaki’s neck glands. 

Light swallowed and stoically ignored his own instincts that continued to trouble him in incredibly confusing ways. Light couldn’t help but find Ryuuzaki to be more than a little attractive in _any_ form though he couldn’t even begin to say _why._ It was probably just his own hormones acting up—he had been keeping Ryuuzaki company almost the entire time he’d been in Heat but still he’d never been attracted to an _Omega_ before and then given that said Omega was _L_ … No matter how cute he was Light wasn’t inclined to have feelings for the guy who’d threatened to kill him and who he intended to make dead first—that just overall seemed like an impossibly stupid idea. 

***

It was the beginning of the fourth day and Light had somehow, miraculously, managed to fall asleep collapsing at Ryuuzaki’s bedside sometime the night before despite the noises the other man was making. But that was hours ago—Light realized he must have awoken at the change in atmosphere—it was now blissfully quiet but for the occasional tapping of keys… Light startled upon seeing that L was already awake, digging into his breakfast, and poking at his laptop. He didn’t expect even L to be up and _working_ this soon after a Heat. He should be _exhausted!_ Hell, he was exhausted from just watching him. Was he _trying_ to kill himself? 

Light noted the state of the room—Watari had clearly come by earlier to help them clean up again and he’d left them each a change of clothes. He’d also brought them both their preferred breakfast—a big pink box of donuts fresh from the bakery for L and a traditional breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki for Light. 

“Why wouldn’t Light-kun take me?” Ryuuzaki pouted, not looking up from his typing. 

“You mean aside from the fact that it would be rape?” 

“It wasn’t too late and you knew it. I propositioned Light-kun _before_ I went into Heat.”

“You see, I had no way of knowing that.” 

“I wouldn’t have minded and I’m sure Light-kun knew that.” 

Light said nothing, staring sullenly down at his hands.

“One would think Light-kun is lacking the proper equipment.” Ryuuzaki taunted childishly as he reached for a donut.

Light suppressed another sigh. He would find out eventually, _surely._ He’d probably… no _definitely_ make it his mission to figure it out now. Frankly Light was surprised L didn’t know already. L was supposed to be the greatest detective in the world, after all, and it’s not like L ever respected his privacy. Did he really think…? How could he have _not_ noticed during the surveillance?! Light supposed he was big for his kind but…. “Did you ever stop to consider that maybe I _do_ lack the proper equipment?”

There was a thump as the pink pastry box hit the ground like a crumpled tragedy, one of the chocolate donuts somehow escaping to go rolling away across the pale hotel carpet. 

_“W-what?!”_

Light massaged his temples, pointedly _not looking_ at L. “Ryuuzaki, I’m an Omega too.” 

L gaped at him. “ _You’re_ an Omega?!”

“I believe that’s what I said.” 

“ _How_ is that possible?!”

“Well, you see when an Alpha loves an Omega very much their pups have a fifty-fifty chance …”

“But… _you’re scent!_ ” 

Ever since L had first sniffed him out during the entrance exams, he’d pegged Light for an Alpha. The younger man had a heavy, heady musk that clung to him that was so very strong and virile. Frankly L was surprised no one had commented on it—he was sure the scent must have affected some test scores that day—it was almost enough to distract even _him_ during the testing. So there was never any question in L’s mind that Light might be anything other than an Alpha. Of course Kiba would be an Alpha—most megalomaniac dictators were. Not to mention it took some…. _balls_ to do what he was attempting to do. 

Even discounting the evidence of Light’s scent, the young man looked and acted very Alpha. Light was tall—though that alone didn’t prove anything (L himself probably matched Light for height if he didn’t slouch but in general Alphas did tend to be taller than Omegas and L knew he was considered freakishly tall for an Omega) but combined with Light’s charisma, commanding presence, and athletic prowess Light’s second gender had seemed most obvious. 

That and Light was the reason L had to change his pants several times a day. L might be an Omega but he usually managed to keep his more _primal urges_ medicated and tightly regulated. He’d never had to bother with pads before. It was embarrassing—his top suspect just had to waltz into the room and he would get wet. It had to be Light he was scenting—there was no one else it could possibly be and all the other scents were accounted for.

So Light was clearly an Alpha. That was perfect, he could exploit that, Light was a very attractive male and his scent was simply divine… and he could use Light’s own instincts against him in order to get closer to his Kiba suspect. Their kind mated for life and he didn’t think even Kiba had it in him to kill his own mate. 

“What do you mean, my scent? Ryuuzaki, I’m on _scent blockers_ …. I—” Light groaned in realization “Ryuuzaki, you’re scenting _my Alpha!_ ” 

Oh. 

“You’re… _Alpha._ You’re mated?!” 

L had not even stopped to consider that Light might already be... _taken._

“That’s a rather personal question but… yes.”

L felt a strange pain in his chest that had nothing and everything to do with Kiba. 

“You have an Alpha.” 

The younger man gave him a silly, simpering smile. “Yeah. He’s great.” 

“Oh…” The detective glanced away and then seemed to fold in on himself. 

Light looked on in concern as Ryuuzaki’s already hunched shoulders tensed. 

“You’re really… you’re… _you’re_ an Omega.”

“Yes. Ryuuzaki, I’m an Omega,” Light repeated slowly when it seemed Ryuuzaki was just not getting the concept. 

Light glared at L when the detective unexpectedly descended into a loud fit of laughter.

“What’s so damned funny? You’re an Omega too! You have _no right,_ ” Light hissed in rage and poorly masked hurt. 

“It’s not that. It’s just… _wow._ Light… Did you know how I’ve anticipated you’re every move?”

“Excuse me? I… I have no idea what you’re talking about. And _clearly_ you don’t know everything if you thought I was an Alpha…” Light froze at the realization. “You knew you were on the cusp of Heat, didn’t you? You thought I was an Alpha and… you were hoping to... _What? Seduce me?_ Force a mate bond? Entrap me in a situation where it looked like I… took advantage of you?” 

L shifted awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I had hoped that if we were bonded then I could protect you. If you were legally recognized as my spouse I could keep you under house arrest and protect you from execution. But you’re right. I did overstep…”

“A bonding based on deception and betrayal. Yes, that would be a _great_ start. Here’s an idea, Ryuuzaki. Just admit that you were wrong about me being Kiba!” 

“Do you think it’s that simple, Light-kun? I can’t just step away. It’s not just me, you know. I know you and your father don’t like my investigation methods and that’s fine. Just know that I’m the _nice_ one. By taking the case I’ve prevented you and everyone else who fits Kiba’s profile from being assassinated. I am currently doing everything in my power to _protect_ you. Light… I am _not_ your enemy.” 

“Could have fooled me. You swore to see Kiba executed and you think I’m Kiba.”

“I don’t think that you’re Kiba,” L cut in sharply. 

“…What?! Then why…”

“I **_know_** that you are Kiba.”

 _“I’m not—!”_

L held up his hand. “Don’t give me that, Light. You know that newspaper Watari gave you? It was a fake I had him plant on you. The names of the criminals listed in that paper were all the names of death row inmates arrested in secret that only _I_ knew about.”

Shit. _It was a trap!_

“How did you do it? Was it when Light-kun went to the bathroom? …Do you _pee_ them to death?” 

Light carefully schooled his features, defensively folded his arms across his chest. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“…Now I cannot release this evidence to the police given the sensitive nature of that information. However it does prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you are Kiba.” 

“It only proves someone is trying to _frame_ me!” 

“Light… _please._ You protected me. So won’t you let me protect you? I know you are Kiba. I’ve _always_ known. That said I have no intentions of executing you or even taking you to court.” 

“ _What?!_ But… you said…” 

“Well, I couldn’t very well go on live TV and say I would find Kiba and feed him cake, now could I?”

Light shuddered imperceptibly. “Sure you could, that’s punishment enough.” 

“Light-kun is so _cruel._ ” 

“And here I thought I was _nice._ ” 

L glared at the disgusting smirk Light was sporting. “Well, yes… I _thought_ you smelled nice.”

Light scowled “Was it really _me_ you wanted or just my scent?” 

“Why? Is Light-kun jealous?” Light growled and L made a hasty, placating gesture—stalling as he thought up a satisfactory answer… “Well… both… But mainly you. I won’t insult your intelligence by lying _like you do when you claim not to be Kiba._ " 

_"Ryuuzaki..."_

"Sorry, I meant when it is obvious that I love that scent and it causes me physiological reactions but I don’t know your Alpha. Light-kun is the one I have, for lack of a better word, _bonded_ with. Both emotionally and physically. It would… _upset_ me if Light-kun did not join me for future Heats…”

Light blinked in clear confusion. “Wait… So… You _want_ me? Even though I’m an Omega?!”

The detective gave him a look of utmost incredulity, he'd been saying that for the last four days and Light had not figured that out yet? It seemed he'd vastly overestimated Light's intelligence—at least as far as emotions were concerned. L smirked up at Light, sprawling out seductively on his bed, resting his chin on his hand. Light swallowed nervously; aside from the Heat that he had just witnessed it was not at all a posture he would usually associate with the peculiar detective. 

“Are you not even the least bit curious?” 

“I— _I have an Alpha!_ ” Light reminded him and it was Ryuuzaki turn to give him a jealous pout. “In any case, seeing as I lack a knot I doubt you’d find the experience very satisfying.” 

“If you are feeling insecure…" 

“It’s not about insecurity! It's about not wanting to condemn you to three days of Hell just for my own personal enjoyment! You had the toy…” 

“Which is not very intimate. Next time I think I would prefer Light-kun." 

“Next time I _still_ won’t have a knot,” Light reminded him again, exasperated.

“We don’t _have_ to limit ourselves to Heat, you know. You can fuck me, Light. I really wouldn’t mind.”

Light swallowed, fidgeted in his seat, and not-so subtly crossed his legs at the knee. What was Ryuuzaki thinking _teasing_ him like this?! Dammit, he shouldn’t even _want_ that! “ _Fuck!_ Why are we even discussing this?! Don’t you get it?! I’m mated! I have an Alpha and I am already claimed. I am physically incapable of mating you!” 

“You know there are toys we could buy. Toys that you attach to the end of the penis to simulate a knot…”

Light looked green at the suggestion, “Well I’m not sure if I want to go through all that just to screw with you.” 

“But all you have to do is attach it…” 

“Yeah… That’s the part I’m hung up on, I’m afraid. Sorry. I wouldn’t even know what to do if we did… I’d probably end up hurting you.” 

“If I found a comfortable one would Light-kun be willing to try?” 

“I… _look._ I... I do like you Ryuuzaki, you’re a wonderful Omega, but I already have an Alpha!” 

“Yes, I know. But you do realize that’s not really a problem? It’s rather fortunate actually. Omega-Omega bonds are not legally recognized but… if I bonded with your Alpha and made it a Three-way Bond it would be.” 

_“W-what?!”_

“Harem bonds may have fallen out of favor in recent years but they are still perfectly legal. If that’s alright with you and your Alpha of course. I could claim you both as pack and you would both be under my protection.”

“But you don’t even know my Alpha!” 

“I understand that if I were to join your pack he would be the one to breed me but until I get to know him it is Light-kun who I want to attend my Heats.”

“A-are you sure?”

L sighed at Light’s obstinacy and inadvertently taking in a deep breath of Light’s or rather _Light’s Alpha’s_ scent. The great detective shook his head as if to clear. “That scent… I don’t know how you stand it.” 

“I suppose I don’t really smell it anymore outside of Heats. If you’re noticing I’m carrying his scent that’s because I’ve been mated. Several times.” 

L swallowed. “Are you… _You’re pregnant?!_ ” 

“Of course not. I’m on birth control.”

“…Oh.” 

“I mean, pups are great and all but we both thought it best to wait until after we’ve taken over the worl… I mean there just wasn't time between entrance exams and catching Kiba and everything. That and with me as a suspect and you threatening to kill Kiba on TV… I wouldn’t want to bring a bunch of pups into this world only to orphan them.” 

“I understand. Well in that case, you don’t have to wait much longer. Once we catch the Second Kiba the Kiba Case will be over and you and your Alpha can join me… as L.” 

Light said nothing but he didn’t have to—his body language, and the way his shoulders sagged in relief said it all. 

“I take it your Alpha isn’t the Second Kiba.”

“Of course not!” 

“That is fortunate. That would have been harder to deal with. This way we can just pin everything on the Second Kiba…” 

“You… you’re really hung up on this, aren’t you?” 

“You do recall that our kind mates for life? And I meant it. I want to protect you.” 

Light swallowed. “But I didn’t even…” 

“Yes, Light-kun is very noble. But I told you, you’re my first ever friend. And I have no doubt that I would come to like your Alpha if for no other reason than he is Light-kun’s. Which brings me back to my earlier point—how I can predict your or rather _Kiba’s_ every move.” 

Light narrowed his eyes at the smug twist of the detective’s grin. 

“Fine,” Light snapped, “Enlighten me… Not that I’m Kiba, of course.”

For some reason that set L off giggling again. 

“I’d just think ‘what would I do if I had Kiba’s power?’ and then go from there. Even so, I never imagined we’d have _so much_ in common.” 

“What? Just because we’re _both_ Omegas?”

“Not _just_ because we’re both Omegas. We’re both genii and childish egoists…” 

Light scoffed. “Speak for yourself.” 

“Don’t you see, Light? _We’re one and the same._ ” 

“No, I’m afraid I just don’t see it,” Light huffed. “I mean if we’re really _the same_ then you should at least become acquainted with a hair brush.” 

L rolled his eyes. “Really? And just when was the last time Light-kun combed _his_ hair?”

“Well I’ve been a bit preoccupied in helping you but that’s beside the point. I just naturally look this good.” 

L pointed at him again, “Childish egoist.” 

“Clearly we are _not_ the same—because while I actually know how to take care of myself you _clearly_ need me to take care of you. _My god, _Ryuuzaki—you are going to kill yourself with your eating habits alone.”__

__“I’ve survived just fine for the last two decades but thank you for your concern.”_ _

_“Ryuuzaki…”_ Light growled slightly but stopped when he saw the way the other Omega was looking at him. 

__“Then would Light-kun take care of me?” Ryuuzaki asked, obnoxiously batting his eyes._ _

__“ _I…_ ” Light stammered, beyond flustered as L pulled him down next to him onto the bed. "What are you…?” _ _

__“Cuddle with me,” Ryuuzaki demanded._ _

__Light blinked in confusion. “You’re serious?”_ _

__“Very. Don’t make me make it a part of your plea agreement.” L insisted as he snuggled against Light’s side._ _

__***_ _

__“When can I meet _your_ Alpha?” Ryuuzaki asked as he rested his head on Light's bare chest after a night of what L had termed “getting to know each other better.” _ _

__Though the first few times were more than a little awkward Light didn't make a bad "Alpha" at all when properly coaxed._ _

__Light sighed, shaking sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “I must be out of my mind.”_ _

__He supposed Ryuuzaki earned it, and considering what L planned to do to further establish them as pack he had a right to know. L had been making good on all his promises. L had made it so that Light couldn't be arrested even if he confessed—which of course, wasn’t advised. Even if the police were now unable to arrest him that didn’t mean someone might not just shoot him if he went around announcing he was Kiba._ _

__“Ryuuzaki, I know we’ve discussed this and… I love my Alpha but he may be… an acquired taste. I mean… he’s a little weird…”_ _

__“Do you really think _I’m_ bothered by weird?” _ _

__“Er… Right. Fine then. Just, uh… turn around.”_ _

__“That’s what Light-kun said last night...”_ _

__“Please be serious, Ryuuzaki.”_ _

__“Why?” L challenged._ _

__“My Alpha is already here.”_ _

__L’s eyes lit up in realization as he recalled the Second Kiba’s message. “Is he your Shinigami?!”_ _

__“Yes. Now turn around,” Light insisted as he went about locating his pants which still held his wallet in his pocket._ _

__“That was paper,” the detective observed as he felt Light brush something against his bare back._ _

__**“That it was. A scrap from the Death Note,”** said a new voice. L spun around and was confronted by a demonic face full of grinning fangs. **“Hey there!”** _ _

__Both werewolves gaped as the Shinigami gave them both a friendly wave with a dark taloned hand._ _

__“Light-kun was being so selfish hiding him— _he’s gorgeous!_ ”_ _


End file.
